A fluid ejection system, for example, an ink jet printer, typically includes an ink path from an ink supply to an ink nozzle assembly that includes nozzles from which ink drops are ejected. Ink is just one example of a fluid that can be ejected from a jet printer. Ink drop ejection can be controlled by pressurizing ink in the ink path with an actuator, for example, a piezoelectric deflector, a thermal bubble jet generator, or an electrostatically deflected element. Atypical printhead module has a line or an array of nozzles with a corresponding array of ink paths and associated actuators, and drop ejection from each nozzle can be independently controlled. In a so-called “drop-on-demand” printhead module, each actuator is fired to selectively eject a drop at a specific location on a medium. The printhead module and the medium can be moving relative one another during a printing operation.
In some systems, multiple printhead modules can be positioned in a row across the medium and perpendicular to the direction of travel of the medium in order to provide single-pass printing on the medium. In addition, multiple printhead modules can be positioned along the direction of travel of the medium to increase overall rate of printing output or to print multiple colors of ink onto the medium.